Uncertainty
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: "How can I know you will stay loyal to me? How can I know you won't leave me like you left my brother?" I won't let her break my heart like she broke Crash's.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crash Bandicoot

 **Summary:** "How can I know you will stay loyal to me? How can I know you won't leave me like you left my brother?" I won't let her break my heart like she broke Crash's.

 **Pairings:** Tawna/Coco, past Crash/Tawna

 **Warnings:** Yuri, slight bad language, drama, possibly OOCness

It took me a while but here it is, my first story of the new year. I have always wanted to write this pairing and, as you can see, I finally got to write it.

This is in Coco's POV.

* * *

I looked up at the sky. Since it's nighttime, million of stars have appeared and scattered everywhere on the vast sky. It's such a beautiful sight, but I'm not here to watch the stars. I'm here to clear my head. I sighed. Lately, I got into a rather complicated situation and it involved my brother's ex-girlfriend; a female bandicoot named Tawna.

It all started when my brothers and I went out to pick some Wumpa fruits. At the beginning, it was just us and nothing unusual happens. There was no Cortex or any other enemies we knew, it was just me and my brothers. But then, it happened...

Just when we were about to finish (while Crunch and I were hoping Crash wouldn't eat too much of it on the way home), we heard a voice. A soft, feminine voice. She said Crash's name as a question, then we all looked in the direction where we heard the voice.

That was when it felt like the time stopped for both Crash and I.

We couldn't believe our own eyes and, judging by the look on her face, she didn't expect to see us either. There she was, Tawna, my brother's former lover, right in front of us. We stared at each other, shocked to see each other after so long time. I remembered I was hostile to her when I saw her. I asked her harshly what she was doing here. She seemed surprised by the tone of my voice, but she told us that she was out for a walk and she met us by coincidence. I guess she must have been surprised to see her ex-boyfriend again.

Of course, we had to explain Crunch, who was confused by the situation, what was going on since he never met Tawna before, only hearing a bit about her because we told him. When he found out who she was, he became protective towards Crash and very suspicious of her – same with me.

As for Crash, he was nervous to see her again. You can't really blame him, this _is_ the one who broke his heart a long time ago.

Then Tawna suggested that we could catch up now that she was here. Before I could even get the chance to tell her to fuck off, still holding a grudge against her for breaking my brother's heart, Crash accepted her suggestion; his anxiety seemed to quickly disappear, and now there's a smile on his face as he nodded his face.

Oh Crash, I know you're not the one to hold grudges against someone, but you could have make an exception with her. Have you forgotten the pain she brought upon you?

While Crunch and I were reluctant about this, fearing he could risk getting hurt again, we had to allow this for him. When we had enough Wumpa fruits and we got home, we told each other what we had been doing in all these years. We told Tawna about the times we foiled Cortex's plans, what we had been doing when we don't have to save the world, and how we met Crunch. As for her, she told us that she had been in a relationship, aside from Crash, that didn't work out, and she got a job somewhere; she never told us what job it is, though. (But I'm sure it's a shady one.)

To my surprise, there was no tension between us as I had originally thought. All four of us just talked with each other without any problem, but that doesn't mean I'm going to forget what she once did to Crash.

However, during our conversations, I kept noticing something odd: the way Tawna would look at me since we met again. When the boys wasn't looking, she would glance at me and give me a small smile – when she does that with Crunch or Crash, her gaze didn't last as long as it did with me. I don't know how to explain this, but I have a feeling they were more than just glances.

I think it was the first sign of what happens afterward. If only I paid attention to it.

Tawna stayed with us for awhile (it was Crash's idea; either it's because of his friendly nature or he wanted to spend a little time with her before she leaves again). During her stay, I can't help but getting worried. I don't want Crash to get hurt again because of her. If they got back together, would she stay with him this time or leave him again? What if she goes after Crunch instead? I don't want him to get hurt either.

Then she did something that surprised me greatly.

One day, she came to me. I was by my laptop as usual and it was just the two of us at this moment. I think she was waiting for that moment to happen. "Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?" She had asked as she sat next to me. I stopped immediately and glanced at her with a puzzled look. At this moment, I have no idea why she would ask me that. But I didn't thought of it as I answered her question. I should have thought of it. I should have been a little suspicious.

"Yes, my family."

She chuckled at me. "I mean, besides from them."

"In that case: no. Our enemies always thinks we're stupid and annoying, especially Cortex."

Still smiling at me, Tawna put her hand on my shoulder. "Well, I'm not like them." She told me, leaning slightly close to me. I found myself looking into her green eyes. "I think you're a beautiful and intelligent girl." After she finished her sentence, my eyes widened and I blushed immensely. I couldn't believe my own ears! Did she really just say that to me?!

She seemed amused by my expression as she got off the ground and went back to the house, leaving me who was greatly shocked and embarrassed of what just happened.

It wasn't the end of it. After that day, she continued flirting with me!

She will do that when we were alone. She always made sure there was no one else in the room besides us. When we met Tawna again, I didn't think she will go after _me!_

And now here I am, having no idea what I should do. There are two problems with this situation: for one thing, she once left Crash. If we become a couple, how can I be certain she won't do the same thing to me? Not to mention the awkward fact she's going after her ex-boyfriend's sister.

"Coco, what are you doing out here so late?" I heard her voice behind me. Great, just what I needed.

I turned around to see the other bandicoot. I could tell she was both curious and confused. "What are you doing here yourself?" I questioned her, looking up at the tall female.

"I just used the bathroom when I saw you leaving the house, so I decided to follow you to see what you were doing." Tawna explained to me.

"Stalker." I called her, wanting to annoy her. She frowned at me for the name. I smirked back at her. At last I got a little payback at her; it's a minimum one, but it's a payback regardless. "Now that you know my reason, it's only fair if I hear your reason too." Tawna informed me, forgetting about the name I just gave her. I glanced slightly away from her, hoping she wouldn't notice I was blushing. "I was thinking...about us." I can't believe I just confessed that, but there are some things I needed to say to Tawna.

I bet she have a knowing smile on her face as she laid her hand on my shoulder. "You were? And what do you think about us?" She questioned me. I glanced at her, then I grabbed her wrist, the hand that were on my shoulder, and moved it away from my shoulder. "I think this is a bad idea." I told her bluntly.

She seemed genuinely surprised at me. "What do you mean?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Because you were an ungrateful bitch." I scowled at her. She got surprised by my statement. She probably thought I'm just the sweet, innocent girl who can't do anything wrong. Well, I'm more than just a nice girl and it's time to let her know. "Do you remember what you once did to Crash?" She didn't answer immediately, looking away, but I can tell she was ashamed.

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I do. And I know it was wrong." She glanced at me. "But I promise you that it will be different with us. I won't make the same mistake again."

I wanted to believe her. But how can I know she's telling the truth? How can I know she can keep her promise? She did give me a reason not to trust her. She's anything but trustworthy. "How can I know you will stay loyal to me? How can I know you won't leave me like you left my brother?" I won't let her break my heart like she broke Crash's.

Tawna reached her hands out and cupped my face. She leaned close to me - considering she's taller than me, she had to bent down slightly – and our gazes met. "I understand you're worried, but you have to trust me. I've learned from my mistake." She told me.

"Prove it." Before I knew it, her lips met mine. My eyes widened in shock, and I'm pretty sure my face got the color of a tomato. I can't believe this. I'm getting kissed by Tawna! My first kiss... The kiss ended real quick and we gazed at each other again. "I'm not sure if that was convincing, but at least I showed my feelings for you." She said, a small smile on her face.

"I suppose we can give it a try." I told her, then my expression turned serious. "But I'm warning you: if you do hurt me, I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

Despite my threat, she chuckled as if it was a joke. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you." She reached her hand out and grabbed mine. I let our fingers intertwine. This felt right. "Let's go in. It's late." She told me. I nodded, then we went back in the house.

It was how I got into my first romantic relationship. I just didn't expect I would be romantically involved with someone who used to date one of my brothers. I guess love is an unpredictable thing; I mean, I'm dating someone I used to hate.

Am I making a mistake? Who knows? Only time can tell. But if she did break my heart one day, I'll teach her a lesson she won't forget.

The others doesn't know about this yet. I wanted to wait until I'm ready to tell them. There is just one question I'm wondering about: how will Crash react when he finds out I'm dating his ex-girlfriend? Oh well, I will find out when I do tell him one day.

* * *

Yeah, I know I made it seem like Coco is quickly accepting Tawna's advances but it was because she have fallen for Tawna as well; a fact that confused and scared her at the beginning. She was reluctantly in love with Tawna. But sadly, I wasn't sure how to describe that part without making it feel out of place.

I hope you enjoyed it anyway. And sorry if it seemed rushed.


End file.
